Tipping The Scales
by Nesia
Summary: Book 3 to Giving Life a New Chance.... Nyx's troubles just keep stacking up. Now she has to deal with not only Jonas, but James as well. She returns to her old coven to protect something very speical to her before she fights. EdwardXOC...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while to put this volume up. I really hope you like this one. Enjoy! _^_^ **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

Okay so far my week has been terrible. I got my ass kicked by Jonas, I meet James, who just so happens to like the smell of my blood and has gone crazy to try and kill me, I've lost my ability to hear people's thoughts, and now I'm having hell trying to sell all of my things from my old house. What I wouldn't give for a little bit of sunlight on my scales of life. Okay, there is one thing I will never give up, and it's the Cullen's, and especially Edward.

Today was cloudy, but to my relief it never once rained, so I'd say that's some luck. It's now the middle of Spring and we're getting ready to hit May. And in this case April Showers don't bring May flowers. All I've seen here are moss, grass, ferns, and hey! More green! I never thought I'd hate the color green so much. Okay, I lied, I still like green but I'll never wear it whilst I still live here. I may were it when I go visit my old coven.

I told Chase and my family about Edward and what has all happened recently. I think Chase really wants to kill Jonas. He's ok with Edward, due to the fact that he's the person making sure I don't get into a lot of trouble. It's rather amusing.

"It's not that amusing." Edward growled to me lowly to where none of the costumers to could hear.

I giggled lightly and saw Charlie drive up to my yard.

"Hey, Charlie!" I called.

I haven't seen him in 2 weeks, I was starting to get worried.

"Hey, Nyx! How are you?" He asked and pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm doing fair. God I'm almost tempted to visit Oklahoma and try and sell all that's not bought. I know Tulsa loves shopping, but man it's just sad." I teased when he let me go.

Charlie laughed at my little joke then looked to Edward.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked and shuck Charlie's hand.

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

Edward shrugged then said, "Just having fun trying to keep up with Nyx."  
"Hey!" I yelled and punched Edward lightly on the shoulder, "Your just as fun trying to keep up with."  
"Well, I'm glad to see that yah'll are happy. Hey Nyx, you wouldn't happen to have any fishing gear?"

"As a matter of fact I do." I chimed and showed Charlie the way to a large assortment of rods, nets, and hooks.

I turned to see Charlie with a look that made you think he literally just died and went to heaven.

"Well help yourself to which ever pleases you. I have some work to do over with Emmet." I said then left the sheriff to look around.

I heard Emmet and Jasper threatening to begin a fight so I had to hurry. When I actually got to them they were laughing at me. What the hell was going on?!

"Ha, you fell for it!" Emmet guffawed.

"You- You took advantage of me since I can't hear you?!" I yelled and tackled both of them to the ground and made our way to the forest.

"But of course!" Jasper laughed and tackled me as soon as we were at a good distance away from the sale.

"You guys are just mean!" I yelled and shoved Jasper off and jumped on Emmet's back.

"But it's our job!" He laughed as pulled me around and began pushing me to the dirt.

Jasper and Emmet both ganged up on me and we had a fun little brawl. They usually didn't let me or Edward wrestle with them since we could read they're minds, and they thought of it as cheating. But now since I can't, they'll take advantage of it, and see what exactly I'm made of.

"Hey just one at a time, it's not fair!" I yelled when they both easily held my face in the dirt.

"But then you'll win!" Jasper teased.

"Like hell she will!" Emmet yelled and let me up.

Jasper hit Emmet's ego and now I get to fight him. This was going to be very interesting. Emmet circled me as I kept my ground at one spot. When he was behind me, I closed my eyes and listened to his foot steps and low growls. I needed to be calm, fast, and strong to beat Emmet.

Before I knew it Emmet darted at me and I jumped up making him barely miss me. But that didn't stop him. He jumped up at me but I slammed into his chest and we both shot to the ground. We landed, with me on top, and made a nice little crater in the dirt. All you could see was an Emmet print. It was rather humorous.

Emmet kicked me off and I went flying and hit a tree. It got knocked down and I hissed at the pain it caused on my back.

"Whoa, Emmet. I think your taking it a little to hard on her." Jasper said quickly.

I looked down as saw a couple scarlet marks on my white shirt, and realized I was bleeding. I looked at Emmet with a some what scared look, I never thought he'd actually hurt me. We were just messing around. Emmet had a frown on his face and came towards me.

"I'm sorry, Nyx. I shouldn't have lost it like that." Emmet said and helped me up.

"I thought it was rather amusing." We heard someone chuckle.

I looked to the south as saw James looking at me carefully.

My eyes widened in fear, knowing full well that he wanted my blood, and here I was. Bleeding, just making everything more tempting for this guy. I dashed around to Emmet and looked at my brother, seeing him glaring at James. Jasper came over to me and put a stiff hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw him shaking. Shit! He liked my smell as well! And he was still trying to get used to the new life style.

Jasper used to be a nomad like James, and he recently, due to Alice, joined the Cullens. We knew he had the hardest time dealing with the change of diet, and we supported him. But me being half human, and bleeding at this moment, I was, unintentionally, tempting Jasper as well.

"Nyx, Get out of here!" I heard Jasper growl.

I didn't need to be told twice and dashed to our house. Carlisle and Esme should be home right now. I know I'll be safe there. As I ran as fast as I could I heard Emmet and Jasper growling at James, but I heard someone's foot steps trailing right behind me. I was terrified to look back, afraid to see if it was either James or Jasper.

Quickly I ran into my house and yelled for Esme and Carlisle. To my great displeasure, I heard no one answer. It would just be my luck and no one was home.

"Nyx!" I heard a man call.

I turned around and saw James standing at the door entrance. He was still wearing his leather jacket over some torn jeans.

"Don't you ever change?" I asked trying to sound brave, while on the inside, I was scared shitless.

James scuffed then said, "Your trying to be brave, I'll give you that."  
Crap! He could tell!?

"You know, I want to make this fun. Cause right now, if I were to kill you, it'd be the most boring hunt I've ever had." James sneered.

"I'm not a human! I'm a freaking Vampire!" I yelled and threw fire at James quickly.

James dodged it easily. Shit this guy was fast! He ran at me with incredible speed and slammed to the wall next to the stair case.

"I want to make this fun. When your finally brave enough to face me, just go looking for me. Try your tracking skills. And if you don't find me, I know I'll be able to find that beautiful smell of your anywhere." James said looking at me with his glowing red eyes.

"Just curious; What on earth do I smell like?" I asked now a little confused.

James laughed lightly and inhaled at my neck, "Jasmine with Lavender. Such a clam and mouth watering smell." he whispered into my ear.

I shivered lightly at his cool breathe that tickled my neck.

James let me go then ran out the door whispering, "For now, my sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I shot up from the covers and Edward's chest covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked around and saw the room was empty except for me and Edward.

"Nyx?! What happened?" Edward yelled.

I heard Alice come from her room and stormed into the room. I looked at her terrified, knowing I just saw the same thing she did. Surprisingly Edward didn't.

"James. It was a vision I saw." Alice said sadly.

I turned and buried my head in Edward's chest as I cried out of being so scared. I thought it was real. It felt so real. Everything about it seemed real.

"He's not going to get with in 100 feet of her. I'll make sure of that." Edward growled as he held me and tried to calm me.

"But Edward! It was so real! My back even hurts from the fight me and Emmet had in my dream. My head hurts from hitting the wall down stairs when James caught up to me." I yelled and pushed Edward back.

I got up slowly and began walking out to go somewhere so I could think. But Edward got in front of me and looked pissed.  
"Don't you dare give me that look, Edward Cullen!" I growled lowly.

"What's going on?" I heard Emmet ask from behind Edward out in the hall.

"Alice and Nyx had a vision." Edward growled still glaring at me.

"Nyx? Had a vision?" Rosalie asked and came over to me and touched my back.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled in pain, "That vision was painful!"

Rosalie pulled back looking upset. I know she didn't mean to hurt me, but this week has been too much for me.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my cell. I punched in my old coven's number and walked down stairs.

"Who's she calling?" Alice asked.

"Her old coven in Oklahoma." Edward answered knowing due to the fact that he could read my mind.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Rosalie said sounding very upset.

"She knows. She's just a little off the edge and apparently her back is really sore from the fight her and Em had in her dream." Edward mumbled.

"Hello?" Asked the coven's leader.

"Good Evening, Mark. Can you get Jinx and Tera for me. It's Nyx." I said sounding tired, which I was.

"Ah, Nyx. How have you been?" he asked.

"THAT'S NYX!" I heard some guys shout.

"Not to well, I'm afraid. Now may I please speak with the girls? It's kinda urgent."

"Of course. I'll go get them. But for now, talk to Chase." Mark said laughing lightly.

Ah, great! I never told Chase it was over.

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled and came down that stairs looking utterly pissed.

"Hello?" Chase said.

"Hey. It's Nyx." I said shakily as Edward glared at me some more.

"You alright? You haven't called in a couple months." He asked.

"Yah, well things have been rather complicated lately. Um.. Chase. We have to split." I said trying to make Edward stop glaring at me.

"Ok. That's cool. So how's Tia?"  
Just as I was about to be happy I went back into being sad and scared.

"She was killed. Speaking of which, I've met my father. He's a member of the Volturi." I said staring to get angry.

"Hold, up. Jinx and Tera are here. I'll put you on speaker phone since the guys are here as well." Chase said quickly.

I heard a click and heard Tera yell, "When the hell are you going to bring your ass home?!"

"I'm not going to be coming back to live there. But I do need to see Alexis." I said and noticed Edward change his glare to confusion.

'I'll explain later.' I thought.

Edward nodded and then I heard Chase say, "So who's the guy that's your daddy?"

"Oh you met your dad?! That's awesome!" Jinx chimed.

"Okay, before I go crazy, let me explain; I hate his guts. He's the one who kill Tia! It was bad enough that the only reason he came to see me was cause he was ordered to take me to the Volturi to join their coven. AND! Just the other day, he tried to kill me. Then to top it all off, I have a blood crazy tracker that wants my blood!" I yelled into the phone.

"Wow….." Was all I heard from everyone.

I was shaking due to the fact I was utterly pissed again. Jasper, I think, was trying to help, but it seemed to fail, so he came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and told me to let him calm me down. I sighed deeply then said "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Chase asked.

"Not you. I live with a coven that's like me when it comes to food habits." I mumbled.

I was really starting to feel calm now.

"So when are you coming to see Alexis?" asked Tera.

"I don't know. Possibly next week." I said thinking on it.

"I swear, that kid seems more like you than what her parents were." Chase laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked sounding offended.

"Nothing. Just she really reminds me of you." Chase said calmly.

"That better be why." I growled, "Anyways, the reason why I called is because I know Tera is a freak when it comes to visions. Is it possible to have a vision and feel the pain that happened in it?"  
"Yes, but rarely does it ever happen. Why?" Tera said sounding concerned.

"Because I had a vision, and I got into a fight with a friend and then I was attacked by the vampire that wants to kill me. My back hurts like hell, and my head is a little sore." I said and winced when Jasper began to massage my very sore back.

"Ouch. That must hurt." Jinx mumbled.

"Yah, particularly when it's being massaged right now." I mumbled.

"Do you want it to hurt more in the morning?" Jasper asked.

"No." I pouted.

Edward then took the phone and said, "I'm sorry but Nyx needs to be dealt with for the moment. She'll call back later."

I looked at him like he was crazy. He hung up after I guessed he got a reply.

"Do I take your phone away from you and tell them to bug off?" I asked.

"No, but that's the joy of being taller than you." Edward laughed.

That's frigging…….. ARG!! Why the hell did I have to have that stupid dream!?!?!? If I didn't I'd have been able to talk to Tera and Jinx! Edward looked at me with his goofy smile but right now I was kinda pissed.

"Floor." Jasper ordered.

"How about my bed. And let Alice or Rosalie do this." I said and went up stairs.

"Bed, okay. But I'll do it because I give the best massages." Jasper said and picked me up carefully.

He didn't run, he staid at a normal pace as we went up the stairs with Edward trailing right behind us. On our way we saw Rosalie and Alice talking and Rosalie looked at me carefully.

"Rose, I'm sorry about earlier!" I called threw the closed door.

Jasper gently laid me on my bed and ordered me to lay on my stomach. I obeyed, not wanting to see Jasper angry since I could tell he was heading that way.

Hours passed by and Jasper finally left me be as I kept a good grip on the bed posts. Oh god that would have been a nice massage had it not been for the fact that my back was sensitive to touch!

"Don't let her move from that bed." Jasper ordered Edward.

"Alright. But for how long?" He asked.

"For the rest of the day." Jasper said then left the room.

"Ow...." I whined in pain. It was a little whisper but Edward came over to me and laid next to me.

"I'm sorry, but you needed that. Particularly with James being your hunter." Edward mumbled.

"I almost forgot about that. Now, not only am I being hunted, but my back hurts like hell." I whined and stuffed my head into the pillow.

"Sorry." He whispered.

God I was having a really crappy week! But I need to think about seeing my baby girl.

"Who's Alexis?" Edward asked trying to get me to think on it.

I turned my head to Edward and smiled, "She's my god daughter. Her mom was my aunt, they adored me and knew Alexis was my world then. She still is, but I now have you and everyone else in my world." I said quickly, "But I became her legal guardian last year when she was 3. She's going to be 4 next week. She has raven black hair, and crystal blue eyes. Her skin is really pale, but she's just the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Even more than I was. Part of me makes me wonder if she is part Vampire, but Jason and Renata were humans. Renata was never the type to cheat, so it can't be that. Besides she'd look possibly 12 if she were like me."

"Sounds like a cute little girl." Edward mumbled.

"She is. She adores me and I bet she's really upset that I'm gone. I'm half tempted to bring her here with me, but what with James, you can kiss my ass. I'm not letting my only child go like that." I growled at the end.

"You know what with you being part human, you might be able to have a child." Carlisle said walking in on us.

"I've thought about that, kinda doubt it though. Besides, the kid would end op being a 4th vampire. It's-"  
"Or ¾th's. Edwards full, and your half." Carlisle corrected.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a father. I'm not sure I'd be able to pull it off." Edward said sounding a little scared.

"'Not pull it off'? Come on!" I laughed, "You'd make a great father."  
"I'm not ready." Edward mumbled.

"Do you think I was ready for a lot of this?" I said stuffing my head back into the pillow.

"Anyways, off subject. What's wrong Carlisle?" Edward said looking to our foster father.

"Laurent called. Apparently James has left they're little group and is set on hunting you." He mumbled.

"I knew he was set on hunting me already." I said thru the cotton pillow.

I never could stand feather pillows. The always poked me in my sleep and kept me up all night.

Edward chuckled lightly at my thought.

"This isn't something to laugh about, Edward." Carlisle chided.

"Sorry. It's just Nyx thought something funny." Edward said trying not to laugh again.

"Speaking of which; Can you still not hear thoughts'?" He asked calmly from above me.

"Nope. Not a whisper, not a fuzz. Nothin'." I mumbled lightly.

"Hmm…. Well maybe it's not a natural talent you possess." Carlisle concluded.

"How? I've had it all my life." I said lifting my head up a bit.

"Well then maybe because you've been threw thru so much lately it's a temporary shut down." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No." He said sadly.

"That's what I thought, no offense dad." I added quickly.

I saw Carlisle looking upset but part of me thought it was the fact he couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I noticed Edward nodded to the side answering my thoughtful question.

"Dad, we'll figure it out in time. And you may be right, It might just be due to the stress I've had lately." I said looking at him with a thankful look.

"Yes, we will figure it out. I promise." He said and pushed my hair back that slide down over my face and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

Later that night I tried to go and get something small to eat, but Jasper nearly went berserk when he saw me walking slowly in the hall. God when he shuck up on me I jumped and oh god did my back hurt. Jasper then took me back to my room and brought up a couple of blood packets half at a time in a large glass. He even made me drink it from a sippy straw! So not cool!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I finally went to sleep after my 5th blood packet and was left alone for most of the night until Emmet stormed in and picked me up quickly.

"Ouch! Emmet! Put Me Down!" I yelled in pain.

"I can't! We've got to get you away from here." He hissed and jumped out threw his window.

"What's-" I started but Emmet covered my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound.

Emmet jumped onto the back of his jeep and it began to speed off quickly.

"She ok?" Jasper asked.

"No." I whined as my back stung so much.

Emmet laughed lightly then sat me down up right into my seat.

"Where's Edward?" I asked when I saw he wasn't there.

"He's helping Carlisle. James tried to get you. We've got to get you out of state." Jasper said when Alice turned violently onto the highway.

"Where to?" Alice asked.

"California. We're taking a plane to Tulsa." I said.

"No, we're not going there." Jasper argued.

"I think she's right. She has a lot of friends there. Maybe they can help us." Emmet argued back.

"And there's a great healer there. I'm gonna go crazy if I have to go thru another couple of day like this. Particularly after your so called back massage." I mumble glaring at Jasper.

Jasper and I never argued like this, but I had a reason to be there. I needed to check up on Alexis, I needed to talk to the coven, and I needed to see Verona, who was our very talented healer. I never had to visit her on my account, but I did on Alexis' when she was partly attacked by the creature that killed my aunt and uncle.

Emmet pulled me gently to him and I just fell asleep knowing that's what he wanted me to do.

I woke up seeing we were at a motel. Alice was laying next to me scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Where are we?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty. We're in L.A. We'll be leaving in 3 hours." Alice chimed.

"How long was I asleep?" I continued to ask.

"A day and a half. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when Emmet picked you up to bring you in here." Alice said sounding worried.

Wow! I was asleep for 36 hours?! That's not like me at all. I began to sit up only to feel my back pop painfully multiple times.

"Ow, that sounded painful." Emmet said as he walked into the room.

"It was." I cried as I staggered into the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Nyx?" Jasper asked.

"Going to the damn bathroom and taking a hot bath!" I yelled and slammed the door behind me.

"I think she's mad at you." Emmet mumbled.

"Nah, really? I didn't notice." Jasper said sounding cocky.

God just because of him messing with my back, it now hurts to sit on a friggin' toilet! I'll have to have Alice help me when it comes to getting out of the tub.

I spent a good hour in the tub. The water was perfect. Hot, almost scolding, but it numbed my back but I still needed Alice to help me.

"Alice? Could you help me, please?" I called.

"Boy's out!" Alice yelled and I heard her push them into the other room.

Alice came into the bathroom and placed a towel on the counter and gently helped me out.

"I love you." I mumbled when it didn't hurt to get out.

"I love you to sis." She giggled. "Can you stand-"  
"Yah. I just really needed help with getting out." I said and held onto the counter.

Alice grabbed the towel and handed it to me.

"Thanks a bunch." I sighed in relief.

"No prob. Now I'll go and get you some cloths that I brought. You go sit on the bed." Alice ordered sounding very caring.

I nodded and went to the bed carefully. Even though I took a hot bath, that didn't mean I wasn't still in pain. The bed was thankfully very comfortable, so it didn't hurt as much as it would if I sat on my bed at home.

I wonder where Edward is? I feel rather lonely with out him being here. I was used to him being everywhere with me, especially right now.

I hugged myself as I felt a couple of tears crawl down my face. I also wonder how Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme are holding up? I bet Rosalie is really worried about Emmet right now. I wouldn't blame her to possibly hate me later. I'd give her credit. I deserved it after all.

Alice walked in and saw me crying.

"Honey! What's wrong?!" She asked quickly.

"Nothing. I'm just….. I just feel like a total mess up." I mumbled.

"Oh, Nyx!" Alice sighed and hugged me gently.

I cried onto her shoulder for a couple minutes. Eventually Alice pulled me into my cloths. Regular jeans and a black shirt. She pulled my hair into a long braid and put little fake gemstones in the braid. When Alice was done messing with my hair, I heard the bedroom door being opened.

I looked and saw Emmet coming in with Jasper right behind him pushing a chair. A wheel chair?!

"Nyx, your gonna want this." Jasper said pushing the chair next to me.

I sighed deeply as I carefully got into the chair with Alice's help. I looked between the 3 of them then said.

"So how's gonna be pushing me around?"

"I will!" Emmet laughed.

"Actually I think.." Jasper began then I looked at him carefully, "Go ahead."  
Jasper turned with a frown and his head low. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he went and plopped down on the couch in the front room.

"Don't you think your being cold to him?" Emmet asked.

I sighed deeply then nodded, "Jas, come here. Could yah'll give a minute."  
"Sure." Alice said and began pulling Emmet away.

Jasper walked in looking a little off guard and sat down on the bed that was next to me and my wheel chair.

"Jas, I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch. I should be taking my stress out on you." I said looking down at my feet.

"I was just trying to help, but it seems I'm just making things worse." He mumbled with a sour look on his face.

"Actually the only thing you made worse was my back. But everything else has been a great help. I was just to pissed and terrified to noticed." I replied and took his hand in mine.

He looked up and smiled his goofy child like smile that he knew I absolutely loved.

"Hey, Yah'll best not be making out!" Emmet teased as he walked in with his eyes covered.

"Yah, Like I'd make out with my brother. Your sick!" I yelled.

Jasper chuckled lightly then went over to Alice. I heard her mumbled, "Told you she'd lighten up." Jasper then kissed Alice lightly on the forehead and we all began to leave for the airport.

Just as Emmet was about to wheel me out of the room Alice's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

On the other side of the phone I could hear Edward demanding to talk to me.

"Am I not good enough to talk to anymore?" She asked, "Ok, don't get your boxers in a wad." She handed me the phone with a some what sour look.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Thank god! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did-"

"Edward calm down." I said quickly, "Where are you?"

"Oklahoma City. James heard me telling Emmet to get you to Tulsa." Edward answered.

"He knows?!" Shit I'm in big trouble.

"And we think he heard you talking about Alexis." He added.

"WHAT!?" I yelled completely angry.

"Nyx, what's wrong?" Emmet asked.

"That fucker is after my kid! He's after Alexis!" I yelled.

"Okay, now it's time for you to calm down. You just need to worry about getting to that coven." Edward ordered.

"Edward! This is my daughter! I know she's not my biological child, but I'm her guardian and I swore to Renata that I wouldn't let Alexis get hurt!" I growled.

"I understand, but seriously you need to worry about getting to that healer. If James gets a hold of you while your still weak, he'll kill you in an instant." Edward replied sternly, "When we get to the coven you can have them go and get her."

"Screw that! I'm gonna call them as soon as we're done talking! I can't wait hours hoping she's still alive. It'd make me go crazy."

"Okay, I can agree with that. Just get to the coven. That's your number one priority right now. As soon as your fixed up, Alexis will be number one." Edward said sounding very ahead of himself.

I sighed deeply, "Ok, Fine. I love you."

"I love you to Nyx, I'll meet you at the airport and seen you very soon." He said then hung up.

I handed Alice the phone the glared at Emmet.

"What?" He asked sounding innocent.

"If you want to live I suggest you best start running." I growled.

Emmet obeyed and picked me up, then ran to the jeep. Well that's one way to hurry.

"Where's my phone?" I asked.

Emmet went to the bag that was on the floor and pulled out my cell and handed it to me.

"I grabbed it when I got you out of there." Emmet stated.

"Thanks. I owe you big time." I mumbled as I punched in the coven's number.

A minute passed and someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Oh thank god! Chase! I have a big job for you to do. And I'd owe you so much if you get it done." I sighed in relief.

"Okay? What do you need?" He asked getting interested.

"You remember me mentioning yesterday that I'm being hunted by another vampire?" I asked hoping he'd listened yesterday morning.

"Yah. What about it?" Chase answered.

"Well he knows I'm coming back to Tulsa. And we think he's after Alexis now to get to me." I stated.

"What!? Are you serious? How do you know he's after Alex?" Chase started being the protective dude he was.

"Because he wants me to fight. He wants a good one. And the only way to get to me is by threatening family. And he heard me talking about how much I love her. Chase I really want… no. I need you to get her. Get her out of that mansion and get her to the coven. I want you to keep her attacked to your hip, do not let her out of your sight. Do you understand?" I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm getting straight to it. What does this guy look like?" Chase asked quickly.

"Blonde hair pulled into ponytail, black leather jacket, no shirt, jean, red eyes, he's a tracker. Chase if you don't get her, I'll be utterly pissed and kill you after I get her back." I threatened.

"Don't worry, I'll get her. I promise." Chase assured me.

"To make sure, take a couple of the guys." I added quickly.

"Alright, see yah soon Nyx." Chase said then hung up.

We were now pulling into the parking lot and as soon as Alice got out of the car, I jumped out ignoring the pain in my back and punched the cement wall just next to us.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!!!" I yelled in fury, pain, and the fact I was scared as hell.

"Nyx!" Emmet yelled and pulled me away from the wall that now had my fist holes here and there.

"Let me go!" I growled lowly.

Emmet let me loose and I ended up falling to the ground and landed on my knees.

"Hey, calm down." Jasper said helping me up and placing me into the wheel chair.

I sighed deeply and settled down, thanks to Jasper's talent. Not very often am I effected by Jasper, but I've noticed I needed it right now.

"That's better. Now I'll push the chair so I can keep her calm." Jasper said to Emmet who obviously tried to get Jasper away from pushing.

We spent another hour waiting for the stupid plane to arrive and the whole time Alice took me into a small café called Panera Bread. I was in the mood for something warm, so I got a little bread bowl with creamy chicken and wild rice. It was delicious. When we finally got on the plane, we got a 4 seat row. Alice sat next to the window, then Jasper sat next to her, I was next to Jas, the Emmet was the one that had to sit next to the isle. As soon as we were pretty high in the air I fell asleep leaning my head on Emmet's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I woke up to hear some lady asking me if I was thirsty.

"Apple Juice." I answered and laid my head back on Emmet's chest.

"We're almost there." I heard Alice mention.

"Good." I yawned.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately. Are you feeling okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yah, I've just been really tired due to the dreams. I mean, I know I'm sleeping, but it feels like I haven't. A restless sleep. It's getting rather annoying." I said and sat up carefully.

"How's the back?" Jasper continued to ask.

"Still killing me. I just can't wait to see Kera. She's the healer." I mumbled.

"Okay. Um, we called Edward earlier. They got Alexis safe and sound. She'll be waiting for you with Edward at the gate. Edward adores her already." Alice chimed.

I smiled relieved that my baby was safe. And I was smiling because I knew Edward would like Alexis. Who couldn't love that child? Well maybe James, but I think even he'd have a though time deciding whether or not to kill her or change her. But if he changed her she'd be an immortal child and Aro would have her killed as well as James. Crap either way, she'd be killed.

I sighed deeply at how this week was turning out. Well at least I get to see Edward here soon, and I get to see my baby girl. Okay, maybe she wasn't a baby anymore, she can talk fairly well, she can run, and god is that girl trouble, and she 3 getting ready to be my little 4 year old.

"Here you go miss." A man said handing me my juice.

I looked at him and he was seriously eye balling me.

I frowned and took the drink. Emmet being the little, no, big tease he was, put an arm around my shoulder and the man moved on. I couldn't help but snicker when the man left. Emmet put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make such a loud noise.

"That was too funny!" I whispered to Emmet as I giggled.

Emmet nodded as he kept from laughing to loud. I looked over to Jasper and Alice. They were also laughing lightly. I shuck my head, for the first time today I laughed. I took a sip of my juice and smiled as the cool drink cooled my mouth. Though I wasn't anything compared to blood from a bear or big cat, it was still good.

"How can you stand eating or drinking human sustenance?" Jasper asked looking curious.

I shrugged as I took another drink, "I don't know. It's not as good as our regular diet, but to me it's still ok."

Jasper seemed to somewhat understand then nodded, and went back to a book he was reading.

We landed in Tulsa just an hour after I woke. I was one of the first to get out since I needed to be in a wheel chair. God, poor Edward might freak when he see's me, as well as Chase, and Alexis.

Emmet pushed me up the ramp and into the terminal where I saw Edward holding a little girl's hand.

I wanted to jump up and engulf her into a hug, but Emmet held on hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Hurry up!" I yelled to Emmet.

Emmet laughed lightly and somewhat ran me over to Edward and my baby.

"Eddie, why's Nyxie in a whale cheer?" Alexis asked looking at Edward with a puzzled expression.

"She got hurt and she needs to see the healer to get all fixed up." Edward mumbled and nudged Alexis over to me.

I picked her up and sat her in my lap. My god, she'd grown in the past couple months. Her hair was now to her shoulders but pulled into pig tails with little red ribbons in them. Her eye's were now very bright blue that reminded you of sapphire's.

"Nyxie! Why did you lewv me?!" she yelled.

My eye's kind of shot open fast to her remark.

"Because grandma Tia was being evil and made me." I laughed and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Are you staying forever?!" She chimed.

"Maybe, or I may just take you with me and you can see Eddie all the time." I laughed and gave Edward a cocky smiled when Alexis jumped off my lap and into Edward's chest demanding that she staid with 'Eddie'.

"Maybe" Edward mouthed to me.

"Hey, Nyx." I heard Chase call from a seat not to far away from me.

"Hey, get you're a-butt over here and give me a hug, you goof." I teased when he just sat there looking at me.

Chase smiled and walked over. I hand to pull him down so the bugger would flippin hug me.

"How you feeling?" Chase asked when he pulled back.

"Like hell." I groaned.

Alice and Jasper walked out from the plane and Alice went berserk when she saw Alexis.

"Is that her?" Alice asked as she jumped up and down.

"Yes. Go on give her a hug. She loves attention." I laughed lightly.

Alice ran over to her and scoped her up.

"Ha ha! Again! Again!" Alexis laughed.

"Oh, she's so adorable!" Alice chimed as she swung her threw the air.

"Told you." I mumbled, "Now can I have my baby back?"

I made a pouty face and unfortunately it didn't work.

"Come on, let's get you two to a safer place." Edward laughed, "I've got it from here, Emmet"

Emmet nodded and went over to Alice and picked up Alexis and put her on his shoulders. I smiled widely and sighed at how much this looked like a real family. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and I took it into my hand. It felt so warm. I really missed his touch.

"I've missed you too, love." Edward whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek.

"Where's Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They're at the mansion." Chase answered quickly.

I sighed in relief. Thank god.

"So what all happened when Emmet stole me away?" I continued to ask.

I looked up to Edward and saw him frowning. "James tried to take you that night, and his little mate was just a simple distraction. I barely noticed it and had Emmet take you away while I kept James away from you." He explained.

Wow. Talk about being desperate. Was I really that appealing?

"Yes you are." Edward mumbled.

I frowned at that reply. Was I supposed to be? I mean I know I'm part human and all, but did I really have to be appealing?

We all finally got to the mansion where I spent most of my day that was at a huge mansion over on riverside. The whole way I sensed James' presence and I would look around everywhere to see that he wasn't there. When we got to the mansion I saw Tera and Jinx were standing outside waiting with Mark.

It was a little hard to get me out of the hummer, due to the fact that I was now in serious pain. But Edward surprised me and gently picked me up, carrying me until my chair was ready for me.

"Nyx?! Are you alright?!" Jinx yelled as she ran over to me.

I was now finally seated in my chair when I had a chance to answer her, "I'm fine. I just really need to see Maria."

"Come on. She's waiting for you." Mark said sounding very sympathetic for me.

We all went in and I swear there must have been a thousand people trying to hug me and….

"Get Back!" I yelled getting rather annoyed.

Everyone stepped back as they let me and Edward pass so I could get fixed up. Damn what ever happened to me being left alone? I was never this popular when I lived here.

"Oh, so it is true. The half breed is able to be hurt." I heard the one voice I did not want to hear at this place.

Actually one of the two. I turned to my left and saw Kira. She was what some might call my evil twin. We looked strangely alike, but mad could you tell there was a difference between us. She was a skanky, evil, human killing, snotty, bitch! While I, according to everyone, am a kind, loving, calm, dangerous, rare woman. God Kira would never be classified as a woman. She was to much of a childish skank.

I noticed Kira wink at Edward and I turned to look at him curiously. He was frowning in a disgusted manor. I take it she's been hitting on him while I was away.

Edward nodded to my thought.

I looked to Kira and glared. "You know, I'm not in the proper state to kick your ass at the moment, but I promise, when Maria is done with me, you'll wish you never flirted with Edward." I growled.

"Oh, but I had so much fun messing with him. And now you've brought me 2 more hotties…"

"Kira! If you some much as touch them, or talk to them, I will personally kill you. And I'll enjoy every fucking minute of it, you skank!" I threatened looking very deadly.

"Love, calm down. You don't exactly look to pretty with your pissed." Edward said and began to push me away from that hateful hag.

As soon as we were in the elevator Edward kneeled next to me and asked, "Is that what it was like when you lived here?"

"What? Fighting with that whore?" I asked sounding confused.

"That, and everyone treating you like a goddess." he answered.

"The fighting was true, but the goddess like treatment, no. I was typically left alone. I don't know why they're acting so different." I replied then shrugged, "I mean the only people who really were attacked to me back then were Tera, Jinx, Chase, and some guys that I look to as brothers. But when I first came here it was only me and Tera. Tera introduced me to Jinx, Jinx introduced me to Chase, Chase introduced me to the guys. It worked out pretty well if I say so myself."

Edward chuckled lightly, "Well that's good. All I've heard since I got here was you. Chase told me about your past, .."

"Define past?" I asked sounding curious.

The elevator opened and Edward pushed me out while telling me, "Like your hobbies, I never knew you like archery. Um… He told me that you have killed another vampire before, you absolutely adore Alexis, and that you've were offered a chance to leave to go to a coven in many other parts of the southern states."

"Oh." I mumbled and nodded.

We turned to a large room that was painted dark green with gold trim. I saw Maria sitting a her desk reading a rather large book when we entered.

"You know what to do, Nyx." Maria said as she held out a clip board for me.

I took it and pricked my finger on the little needle that was placed on a string. The whole point of this was nobody had the same blood print. What we did was prick our finger and put enough of it to write our last name. I wasn't very fond of this way of sighing in, but rules were rules.

I scribbled my surname **Night**then handed the clip-board back to Maria.

"So what happened here?" Maria asked.

"Um.. I had a nightmare, that turned out to be a vision, that was very painful." I replied sounding somewhat stupid.

"Ah, so now you can have visions?" Maria asked sounding interested.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe it's just because I'm a freak of nature that I get random talents, but lately I've been having a lot of nightmare's. I've been getting a lot of restless sleep." I added.

"Hm…. Well I don't what to tell you kid, but all I can say is that after I'm done with you, you'll feeling completely better." Maria laughed.

She got up and went into a dark blue room with white candles lining the circular room. Edward pushed me into the room placing me next to Maria.

"You can go now, Edward. When I'm done with her, you'll know." Maria ordered.

"Thank you for your help." Edward sighed.

"No, I'm not helping. I'm just doing what I do best, and tell that brother of your he needs to learn how to properly take care of someone's back." She chided.

"I will." Edward laughed then kissed me on the forehead.

He left quickly leaving me with this woman that fairly creeped me out. Maria turned to me and helped me up to the little massage table. She was very gentle when she helped me lay down on my stomach, but I still winced in pain from my very tender back.

Once I was laid down Maria went to a small closet and I heard a match being lit. She came back to me and held a bowl under my face.

"Inhale that." she ordered.

I obeyed and nearly gagged.

"What is that stuff!" I chocked out as I coughed.

"A mixture of herbs that I will not tell you. But they numb your body while I do the healing. Now keep inhaling." Maria stated.

Because I didn't want to feel the pain I breathe in the bile fume and every time I wanted to hurl.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

3 hours passed and I was finally my old self again. My back no longer hurt, and I didn't have to inhale that bile that actually helped me.

"Now I want you to take it a little easy for the next hour or two. If you feel any pain come back A.S.A.P. Understand?" Maria ordered.

"Yes, thank you so much!" I chimed and ran down stairs.

I saw Edward with Emmet playing with Alexis. She seemed to be really enjoying herself. I ran over and kidnapped my daughter and we ran outside.

"NYXIE!!!!" Alexis screamed in joy.

"Ah, I finally get to hold you!" I sighed as we went to the pond just right outside in the mansion's garden.

"Nyx! Bring that child back right now!" I heard Emmet order.

"No! She's mine!" I laughed and I placed her on the ground.

Emmet walked over to us and held his arms out for Alexis.

"No! I wana stawy with Nyxie!" She yelled and clung to my leg.

"Aw… You choose me over Emmet?" I cooed as I picked up my baby girl.

"Yes! You's my mommy! I loves you lots!" She chimed.

I giggled lightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Your such a sweet heart."

"Hey, Alexis? Where's your 'Eddie'?" Emmet asked sounding more like a big brother than usual.

"I don't know. Eddie where are you?!" She called.

Out of no where Edward popped up right behind me and said "boo!" Alexis squealed at being scared and glared at Edward.

"That's not funny!" She mumbled.

"Ah, come here. I was just messing with you." Edward said and Alexis scrambled to get to Edward.

"So Eddie… I see you've grown quite attached to my kid." I said and smiled mischievously at him.

"Only she gets to call me Eddie." Edward growled.

"Oh, come on. It's sooo cute." I laughed and tugged on Alexis' pig tails.

"Nyxie? Is Eddie gonna be my new daddy?" Alexis as quickly taking me and Edward off guard.

I looked at Edward to see what he'd say. He had a thoughtful expression on his face then said, "Yah. But what about Chase? I thought he was your daddy?"

I figured Chase told him he was the god father. I mean I'm the god mother, and Renata made Chase the god father since he was pretty close friends with Jason. But Alexis could have two father's I guess. I knew Chase might get a little pissed but maybe he'd understand since I'm with Edward.

"Chase will understand. He loves me lots too, like Nyxie." She sad feeling so full of herself.

"Yah, I love yah kid, so I'm cool with it." I heard Chase mumbled from right behind me.

I jumped slightly but calmed when chase put an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey, Nyx. Can I talk to yah for a sec? I need help on a certain someone's P-A-R-T-Y." He said and winked at Alexis.

"Uh… sure. You two go on in. I be right there." I said an followed Chase to the garage.

Chase pulled me into the room and I gasped when he placed me between him and the wall.

"Chase? What are you doing?" I asked laughing as I ducked away from him.

"I'm keeping you away from him. Is that why you left me? For some stuck up-"  
I slapped chase across him right cheek and I was rather pissed now.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" I growled.

Chase pushed my hands to the wall and slammed his lips to mine.

'EDWARD!!!!' I thought hoping he'd heard me from this far.

Chase pulled back and bit me on the neck tasting my blood. No I was screwed. I knew he's wanted to taste me for years, and now I was in serious trouble. Edward just better hurry his ass up and get-

Chase was pulled away from me gently by Edward and slammed to the car right behind us.

"You touch my mate again, I'll kill you!" Edward growled.

"Nyx?" I heard Emmet asked from above me.

I looked up and realized I was sitting on the floor covered in my own blood. It crawled down my neck, shoulder, and hand. It smelled beautiful, but in a way that was kinda sick.

"Jasper! Don't you dare come in here!" Edward yelled.

Edward still had Chase pinned to the now dinted, red Corvette. He looked at me with hungry eyes, eyes that reminded me of James. I shuck my head and put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Emmet. Get him and follow me. We're taking him to Mark." I ordered calmly as I looked to the ground in sadness.

I really didn't want to do this, but it was the law. Chase attacked me for no reason, plus he drank my blood. The punishment for that was either banishment or death. Depending on how nice Mark was feeling at the moment.

I sighed and walked out still with my hand on my neck. I passed Jasper and noticed he had his hand over his nose and mouth. I knew he was trying hard not to attack me as well. Emmet followed with Chase in a head lock. He struggled fiercely but fail when Edward knocked him out.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked sounding upset.

"Yes, it was." Edward growled.

I shuck my head and continued my way towards the mansion and towards Mark. As we passed everyone they all gasped when they saw the blood still trickling down my neck and Chase knocked out over Emmet's shoulder.

"Nyx? What happened?" Chase's brother, Derek asked.

"Chase attacked me. He's going to be judged by Mark." I said emotionlessly as I passed him and walked into the house.

I saw Mark standing at the base of the stairs talking with some of the Elders. He turned quickly looking for the smell of blood and his eyes landed on me.

"What's happened here?" He asked as he glided down that steps.

"Chase has attacked me." I replied.

"THAT'S A LIE!" I heard some girl yell.

I turned to look at her. She was some girl with dark brown hair and she was rather small.

"Just look at his lips. My blood is there. Even check his mouth if you don't believe me." I growled to the Elders.

Mark and Luck walked over to Chase and examined him. Mark wiped some of the blood off of Chase's mouth and tasted it.

"Nyx? May I?" He asked as he walked over to me with his other hand ready to wipe my neck a try.

I nodded lightly. Mark then took two fingers and grazed it over my wound where the blood oozed the most. He licked the blood off of his fingers and inhaled deeply.

"He's tasted her. And I must say you're a beautiful flavor." Mark complimented.

"No offense but I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult in my case." I mumbled.

"It's okay, my dear." Mark chuckled.

He began to walk around the room and felt him think about Chase's sentence. I couldn't hear it, but I felt it. He must have been think rather hardly.

Mark sighed deeply then stopped. "Those in favor of Chase's death raise your hands."

I looked around and saw about half of the people there raise they're hands, including Edward, Emmet, and Jasper.

"Those in favor of his banishment?"

I raised my hand and noticed many people gasp at my vote, but many other people also raised they're hands. More than the death vote.

"This is your decision. Chase Conner is hence forth banished from Tulsa!" Mark ordered.

I heard the girl that yelled at me cry out, "Then you'll have to banish me as well!"

"No! I will not banish my daughter!" Luke yelled.

The girl glared at me then stormed off to her room. I sighed deeply then looked around.

"You did the right thing Nyx." Mark said putting a hand on my back, "Many other girls would have judged to have him killed. Your vote is what mattered the most. And I'm proud of you."

"I did what I felt was justice. Not what I wanted. He didn't deserve to die." I mumbled.

"Nyx!?" I heard Derek yell.

I whipped my head in his direction and saw him carrying a note.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"He's got her! He got her right after you left me. She was standing right next to the pond one minute and-"  
I didn't hear the rest due to the fact I was now horror struck. I snatched the note from Derek's hands and read it quickly.

Nyx,

I must say I'm a little disappointed I wasn't able to get you, but this child is good enough for the moment. If you want to save her, meet me tonight at the BOK Center at midnight. We don't want to have to have this beautiful little girl hurt now do we? I expect you to fight rather well, my sweet.

James

I felt completely enraged and began to walk up stairs. I burned the note when Emmet tried to read it and continued my way toward the weapons chamber.

"No, Nyx! We need to think this threw!" Edward yelled and held me close to him.

"Let me go." I growled and pushed him off and continued to get ready to fight.

As soon as I got there, I picked up a black katana and began to head towards my old room. There I kept some cloths that I used for when I was hired for a bounty hunt. Only once have I ever killed a vampire in the hunt, but other times I've brought them here mostly unharmed.

I picked out a blood red tank top and some black tight pants and my regular black sneakers.

I felt Alice and Edward enter the room and growled, "Don't follow me. I'm doing this on my own."

Edward sighed and Alice remained silent.

"Nyx, I see only three possible lives now. 1 you die as well does Alexis. 2, you live but Alexis is already dead. 3 you die but Alexis lives. Your odds aren't very good. And neither does Alexis'." Alice stated as I began to walk out the room.

"I'll make sure I kill that bastard and my child lives!" I yelled.

Edward grabbed my arm and I simply glared at him.

"I don't want to loose Alexis as well, but I also don't want to loose you. Nyx, you're my world." Edward pleaded.

"I'm gonna make it. Now let go so I can get my daughter back." I growled.

Edward nodded then let me pass. I was well aware of the fact I may not live to see Edward again, but I sure as hell wasn't going to give in. I was planning on saving Alexis and killing that creature. He took her away, now I'm gonna take away his life.

I walked out of the mansion and took a black Harley motorcycle and began to head my way to the BOK Center. I knew I was going to be early but hell I could stall time. Make a light conversation, get to know the bugger before he or I die. But I know I was going to figure out how the hell he got Alexis. That was going to be a big question. But either or, I need to hurry before I go crazy. I have no plan on how to kill him. The only thing I really do have planned is just simply killing James.

**To be Continued…..**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey! Yep this is the last chapter in this.. I know you stil probably think this is crazy, but hey, i wrote these a while back. Um... reguarding volume 4... I have only gotten chapter one done, and i will not be putting it up until i have the whole thing done. It may take a while but when it does, you will know, and i hope that you will enjoy that one as much as you have the others if you've continued to read my story. Also, if you'd like something new to read, I'd suggest my other stories, Lost Pack, and Unanounced Changes. They're all OC so if you like that then awesome! I hope you have a good time with your own writings and/or readings. Later! _^_^**


End file.
